A Day In Austria
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Hungary is just getting ready to start her new job as a cook in Austria's house. But, when she wakes up the next morning, she finds that she has switched places with her boss-to-be! What's a girl to do? AustriaxHungary, Rated T for Prussia's mouth.
1. Prologue

Al-right! My first fanfic is published! (Hooray for sucky titles, summaries, and OOCness!) This is just a prologue, really, to get the prompt moving. Meaning, I'll post the first chapter soon! I wanted to write some yaoi first, but this idea stuck in my head, and it was a rainy day, so this is the result! Pairing is mostly AustriaxHungary, with slight mentions of other pairings later on… (GermanyxItaly, RomanoxSpain, PrussiaxOC(Alyssa)) And just so you know, Alaska (Annemarie, just like one of my friends in Alaska :3) is an OC me and my friends came up with. Rated T for Prussia and Romano's swearing! So…now that we're done with the long, boring, and pointless information, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or it's characters!

Summary: Hungary is just about ready to start her new job as a cook in Austria's house, but when she wakes up the next morning, she finds she has switched places with her boss-to-be! What's a girl to do?

"Yo! England!"

England grimaced. There were three people who he absolutely did NOT want to see on his one day off, but of course they had all come to visit him.

Spain had arrived sometime that morning, asking for a potion of some sort for Romano's flu.(Like he really believed in magic.) France had intruded during tea time just for the sake of groping him, and now….now here was Prussia. The worst of them all, in his opinion.

_Maybe if I just pretend I'm not home, he'll leave._ The thought popped up in his mind, and he was just about to get back to his embroidery, when there was a loud shattering sound, like the breaking of glass, and he looked up.

Only to see that Prussia had jumped through the window, the one he had _just_ installed the other day and had taken up almost half of his salary. "You wouldn't answer the door." He said simply, and _oh_ how he wanted to smack that grin off that bastard's face. Or at least chase him out of the house with bleeding ears.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" _He roared, marching up to his former ally, put the red-eyed man just pushed down on his head.

"Cool it, bushy brows!" Prussia couldn't help but smirk. Whatever it was that Francis saw in him, he would never know. "I'll get West to fix it. Besides, you should be honored to be in the presence of my awesomeness!"

England resisted the urge to scoff. This guy was so full of it. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Of course. So honored. Now, if you don't have anything to say, get _out_ before I call the police."

"That doesn't sound very honored! Besides.." Prussia leaned forward, smirking. "_You_ still owe me a favor."

England flinched. "No! No way! I'm not going to do _anything_ for you!!" He turned around and started to march up the stairs, but stopped when Prussia added,

"It's about Roderich."

For some reason, this snagged England's interest. What could Prussia honestly want him to do about Austria? Curiosity killed the cat, he told himself, but he sat down anyway, and replied, "I'm listening."

Prussia was practically grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I need you to work some of your magic on him. Otherwise, he'll be a lonely bastard for the rest of his life."

England just nodded. Now _that_ was something he could do.

Hooray, you survived! Well, that was longer than I expected it to be! R&R please? If you do, America-san will give you ice cream! (And I also might write more!)


	2. Chapter 1

I was so distracted while writing this…I started two other fanfics, (both of which I ended up trashing…) watched all the videos on my play list, role played with my friends….until finally I ran out of things to keep me from just sitting down and getting to work! So, here it is! The next installment in our (slightly) exciting story! This one's from Hungary's POV! Enjoy, and thanks to everyone for the kind reviews I got on the prologue!

A/N: I don't know whether Hungary's human name is Elizabeta or Elizaveta, but her wiki profile said Elizabeta, so I'm going with that!

(Luka is an OC, btw. Tokyo! Made by my little sis. ^^ She only appears briefly, and probably won't have much of a part in this story. So, likewise, I was too lazy to explain her backstory and give a reason why she was living with Hungary :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters!

Flames are not appreciated and will only be used to roast my marshmallows ;)

However, tips on how I can improve and the like are _greatly_ appreciated and will be rewarded with pasta from Ita-chan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeta Héderváry only sped up slightly as it started to rain, despite the fact that she had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her. She should have known better, seeing as how it is almost always raining in England.

For that was where she found herself at the moment, in a rush to get back to the motel so that she could be well rested for the train ride to Austria the next morning. She had given up her horseback riding career for this job, and there was no way in hell she was going t-

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she bumped into someone, which is usually what happens when you don't watch where you're walking.

"E-Excuse me!" She started to stutter, but her voice came to a halt when she noticed his….strange, (for there seemed to be no other word for it) appearance. He was shrouded in a dark blue cloak, and although she hadn't heard his voice yet, Elizabeta was sure that it was indeed a boy, because she had never seen a girl with such…abnormally, large eyebrows.

A strong gust of wind blew his hood off, and when he looked up, it seemed a flicker of recognization flickered in those bright green orbs, but maybe she had only been imagining that, for it quickly vanished and she noticed he had been speaking.

"-so, as you can understand, I have no other choice but to do this. It'll sting a bit, but it's for your own good." What was he talking about??? She wondered frantically, as he procured a brown book with a strange symbol on the front, from the folds of his cloak, flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for, and started to chant in a strange language.

"Dzwonię Dvasios Vėjas… Sūkurinės Mokėjimo…. Sužadinimo…" He murmured, and although every fiber of Hungary's being was telling her to run, she just stood there and watched like a complete blonde as his palm started to glow with a bright purple light, and the light seemed to grow, almost like it was reaching for her…..

It was quite cheesy, really. Almost like a bad Harry Potter remake. The light didn't even come close to touching her, sure, her vision blurred for a minute, but that was it. And to make it worse, now he was _laughing_ at her. That's when she came to a brilliant conclusion: "You're crazy!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air and pushing past him, breaking into a run so she wouldn't have to deal with him any longer.

When she finally burst through the door of the small hotel room, she was sopping wet. Luka quickly greeted her with a dry towel, not bothering to ask any questions, because even though Elizabeta would never hit _her_ with a frying pan, she knew better than to make the Hungarian mad.

"Are you hungry, Eliza-chan? I made dinner, so-" Luka began, but Hungary shook her head. She was feeling really nauseous all of a sudden…

"I'm….I'm going to bed…okay?" _Maybe I'll feel better in the morning…_ she thought to herself as she waved Luka goodnight and flopped down on the bed without even bothering to change into her nightgown. She fell asleep practically as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Eliza-chan, are you sure you don't wa-" Luka began as she walked into the room a few moments later, only to find Hungary already fast asleep. "Out like a light…" She murmured, laughing softly as she pulled the sheets over her and turned off the lamp. Apparently, she would be sleeping on the couch. Not that she was complaining, she always preferred futons to beds. "Good night, Eliza-chan.." She whispered, and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Hooray! It's finally done! I really don't like the way it ended, but…oh well! It works! Next chapter is from Austria's POV! And if England's little 'chant', seems a little sloppy, that's because it is! All I really did was google 'magic chants', and then I translated it to Lithuanian :3

Review, and Ita-cha will give you pasta!

Italy: Did someone say pasta?? PASTAAAAAA!!! *runs away*

Germany: Wait, Italia! Don't run away! We aren't finished with training yet!!

Russia: Germany, become one with Russia?

Hungary: Oh, shut up already! *whacks him on the head with her frying pan*

Me: 0_0 Eh heh…


End file.
